Passion, Determination, and a hint of Revenge
by SillySilver010
Summary: Tachibana Rinnosuke has just transfered into Yousen High. At first he seems like a shy, nervous, type of guy but he much more than that, and 'he' seems to have plenty of secrets. His first secret: he absolutely despises Murasakibara Atsushi yet his actions don't match up with his words. His second secret? Well I guess you'll just have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Passion, Determination & a hint of Revenge**

KuroBas Fan-Fiction

Chapter 1:

"I would like to introduce Tachibana Rinnosuke," The homeroom teacher said to the class instantly receiving the attention of most of the students. Everyone had heard the rumor of a new transfer student, news spread incredibly quickly especially since the students wondered if the student would be male or female.

The female students of the class had glittering eyes as they looked upon the new student. Rinnosuke turned from writing out his name on the bored. He was an average height, at least 168 centimeters, and had a slim-lean build, he probably weighed 60kg at most. Rinnosuke had a pale smooth skin, some of the girls even commented on it, and he had a smooth pretty face. Long dark eye lashes, almond shaped chestnut brown eyes, and fine silk black hair.

"Hello, please treat me well," He was blushing, his voice was unsteady, and he looked nervous. Still his smile was sweet and even captured the hearts of the male students who were paying attention.

"Alright, please have a seat beside Himuro-kun in the back."

Rinnosuke's eyes searched the room until he spotted the empty desk by the boy who had looked up when he heard his name. He had a handsome face, half of it was hidden by black hair, and he had a mole nearly hidden under the eye that was visible.

"L-let's get along, H-Himura-kun," Rinnosuke stuttered before he settled into his new seat.

"It's Himuro," The teen corrected with a cooling stare.

Rinnosuke's face turned a bright read, "Ah, sorry…"

_Crap, what am I doing? No wait, now is not the time to go back…it's too soon to turn back now!_ Rinnosuke glanced around the unfamiliar room, he caught many curious glances. Regret and uncertainty caused him to fidget in his seat. _Just get through this first day Rin, if you can get through today you can continue throughout the whole year…maybe…hopefully… Oh dear merciful heavens I'm going to get caught._

About ten minutes passed and homeroom shifted into their first lesson of the day, English. Rinnosuke got out a notebook and looked to Himuro. His cheeks instantly flushed red.

"Ah, um, Himuro-san, could I p-possibly borrow your notes after class?"

_Uchi…isn't that feminine?_ Himuro thought glanced at Rinnosuke from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take notes," He said with a polite smile, "If you need help though, I'm sure I can help."

Rinnosuke looked to his right, the girl sitting next to him looked eager to speak with him.

"Himuro-kun, originally came from America, English was his first language," She said with a bright smile. She had butterscotch brown hair, obviously dyed by her darker roots, hazel eyes, and lightly freckled skin. She had a curvy figure, she didn't seem totally confident with herself but she wasn't entirely insecure. "I'm Karasuma Mimiko, if you need any help just ask."

Rinnosuke nodded his head and took the notebook she offered. "D-don't you need this?"

"It's fine, don't worry about me, just take your time copying the notes," She said waving a dismissive hand as she smile.

"Thank you," He nodded his again and reached into his bag pulling out a black case containing his glasses.

Throughout the class many students looked back to peek at Rinnosuke but he was too busy writing down Mimiko's notes in between copying the new notes that the teacher was putting up on the front board. He had a cute yet serious image, especially with his glasses on. His eyebrows knitted together whenever he tried to decipher the teacher's handwriting.

Near the end of the class, while a handout was being passed out for homework, Rinnosuke finished copying Mimiko's notes and handed the back. She handed him her other note books which included Math, Japanese Language, Chemistry, and Social Studies.

"Ah, thanks so much Karasuma-san," Rinnosuke thanked her for the third time as he took them.

"It's not a problem, I just hope my handwriting isn't too sloppy."

For lunch Rinnosuke went to the canteen. He was pushed around and nearly ran over by plenty of tall strong looking students. It was luck and chance that he was able to get his favorite melon bread and a deli sandwich.

Rinnosuke felt a little triumphant as he got tropical juice from the vending machines and headed up to the classroom.

"Tachibana-san," A group of three girls approached Rinnosuke, "Do you have any club you want to join? If not you should join the drama club, it is fun and you don't even have to know how to act."

Rinnosuke paused, he had an armload of his lunch, "I…uh, sorry I'm not interested…I already have a club in mind."

"Aw," They all pouted.

"What club?' The girl that spoke first asked with a curious smile.

"I was hoping that I could possibly try and get into the basketball club."

"Ah…good luck, our team is really tough and strict…"

Rinnosuke smile, "Thanks for the support."

"Oh! Tachibana-kun, I can't believe it! You got melon bread? How did you manage that? Not even Murasakibara-kun has managed to come back with melon bread!"

Rinnosuke looked towards the loud male student who seemed shocked.

"And not only the schools famous melon bread but the mouthwatering teriyaki deli sandwich?! You're amazing Tachibana-kun!"

His face turned red, "Uh…I was very lucky… I guess, and this school's canteen was kind of… better than at my previous school."

"What? Really? Our canteen is pretty amazing… What school did you go too previously?"

"Who has melon bread?" A large presence stood behind Rinnosuke causing a shadow to be casted over him.

Rinnosuke slowly turned to the large Enoshima Tower that stood over him. He had long shaggy purple hair and an apathetic look. He carried a large armload of snacks and breads from the canteen, he also had a plastic bag packed full of stands. Rinnosuke practically gaped at the teen, not only because of his height but because he recognized him.

"M-Murasakibara Atsushi-k-kun goes to Yousen?" He asked cheeks flushing red. He seemed to blush a lot.

Atsushi looked down at Rinnosuke; he spotted the two packages of melon bread in his arms.

"Do you want to trade an autograph for melon bread?" He asked his monotone matched his apathetic expression.

Himuro appeared beside Atsushi and stomped on Atsushi's foot, "You've got enough to eat, plus you shouldn't rip off a classmate."

The student who had approached had slowly disappeared amongst the class. Rinnosuke glanced around in search for him, but he hadn't been able to study his face long enough to recognize him.

"Ah, I guess I don't need to…" Rinnosuke said looking back up at Atsushi, "I'll trade you for…" His eyes ran over Atsushi's collection, "For a pudding."

"…Sure," He agreed after contemplating how much he wanted the melon bread.

Rinnosuke moved towards his desk, setting his lunch down on the table top. On the other side of Himuro's desk, by the window, Atsushi was setting his meal down. Rinnosuke wondered how he could've missed noticing such a tall student, especially one from his previous middle school.

"Here," Atsushi said holding out a pudding.

Rinnosuke smiled as he traded his melon bread, "Thanks."

The next two classes breezed by, Rinnosuke was a bit unfamiliar with having four classes before lunch and only two, plus homeroom, after. He was glad though, it kind of made the day seem to pass more quickly.

_Ah, where did I put my sports bag?_ Rinnosuke thought turning on his heels in the middle of the hallway. He startled a few people but they quickly recovered and moved onwards. He went back to the classroom, eyes scanning for the nearly forgotten duffle bag.

He let out a relieved sigh as he spotted it against the wall directly behind his desk. He vaguely remembered placing it there in the break between English and Math. He slipped the strap over his head, and adjusted it so that it balanced his satchel that carried his notebooks and textbooks.

"I heard that you were going to try and join the basketball club," Himuro stated as Rinnosuke turned to leave the class. Rinnosuke's new classmate had just woken the giant that had managed to sleep through every class, including Physical Education.

"Ah…ye-yes," Rinnosuke replied with a small nod of his head, "Himuro-san was it? Um…are you in basketball with Murasakibara-k-san?"

"Yes," Himuro answered, "and my name is Himuro Tatsuya, I apologize for not properly introducing myself before."

"Oh, no, I should apologize…I hope I didn't bug you or anything." He quickly stated with light pink cheeks.

"…You didn't…"

"Muro-chin, let's hurry up and get to the gym," Atsushi mumbled as he rested his head on Tatsuya's.

"Would you like to come along?" Tatsuya invited glancing up at Atsushi.

"A-are you sure? Is that alright?" Rinnosuke asked uncertainty filling his voice as he glanced between Tatsuya and Atsushi.

"I don' care," Atsushi muttered with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"I invited you, didn't I?"

A smile spread across Rinnosuke's lips, "Thanks."

_He keeps using Uchi…that's pretty strange isn't it? Well, maybe not… it's not like Japanese is my first language… _Tatsuya thought and was the first to move towards the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi there, if you're wondering about a few things I'll quickly explain them... but first I want to state that I was inspired by the story Hidden Beauty by Love me Hate Me-chan [Link: s/9104107/1/Hidden-Beauty]. Well her story her character is in Kaijou, while I wanted to set the setting at Yousen. I actually contemplating making Rinno-chin join Touou, but well you'll see why it wouldn't have worked *smirks* I hope you like it, I'm enjoying writing it. :3

okay some things I want to make clear

So Uchi is a feminine way to address oneself, Atashi is also a cute/femine way while Boku/Ore is masculine... if you're not totally sure look it up... I mean I don't know much about the Japanese language and such so I'm just kind of going off manga/anime and google haha

Oh, i nearly forogt. I mentioned the Enoshima Tower haha, cuz i'm lame like that ohoho or it has something to do with Rinno-chin's background ohohoho

OTL and I apologize for having the characters so OOC, as you know I don't own them or anything so they're never going to seem like the original.

=3=b look forward to the next chapters~


	2. Chapter 2

**Passion, Determination & a hint of Revenge**

KuroBas fan-fiction

Chapter 2:

"Ah, it's the runt that snagged the melon bread from me!" The tall brute exclaimed as Tatsuya, Atsushi, and Rinnosuke entered the gym. Tatsuya and Atsushi continued on to the locker rooms to go get dressed.

"Uh…I apologize for that…" Rinnosuke stated fighting down a smile.

"It shouldn't be a surprise; you probably let him have it." A sharp pointed face upperclassman stated with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He was closer to Rinnosuke's height, but still taller.

"Well…I first thought he was a beautiful girl, and he had won my heart, but my heart was shattered in an instant the moment I realized that he was no girl."

"Uh…Sorry to interrupt, but… Could I speak with the captain or the coach?" Rinnosuke asked looking between the two.

"I'm the captain," The tall bulky third year stated suddenly looming over Rinnosuke.

"Ah, my apologizes… um…" Rinnosuke started to fidget, "I just transferred in, would it be possible if I could join or is it too late?"

The captain exchanged stares with the other guy he was speaking to.

"It's best to ask Araki-Sensei." The pointed faced blond stated.

"Ask me what?" The P.E teacher and basketball coach asked approaching them from behind. They turned to her.

"Shorty here wants to join." The captain stated pointing his thumb in Rinnosuke's direction.

"Is that so?" She asked tapping her shinai against her shoulder as she looked Rinnosuke over. "What's your name?"

"Tachibana Rinnosuke," He answered shifting from foot to foot under her intense stare.

"Do you have any experience in basketball?"

"Y-yes, I played in middle school for t-three years," His cheeks flushed and he bit his bottom lip.

"…Go get changed, we're having practice games today, afterwards it'll be decided if you can make the cut or not."

"T-thank you Araki-sensei," Rinnosuke said, clutching onto his bag before rushing off to the lockers.

_Oh dear! _Rinnosuke thought skidding to a stop as he entered the locker room. It was packed with basketball club members stripping off their uniform and putting on their practice clothes. He walked stiffly to the far corner, doing his best to go unnoticed.

_Act casual Rin, no one will suspect you… You're insane for doing this! You're going to hell!_ Rinnosuke internally screamed as he dumped her bags on the bench in front of him. He dressed quickly, at lightning speed he switched from his school uniform to a t-shirt and shorts. He had changed his socks and took his shoes from his bag before dodging and quickly fleeing to the gym.

When Rinnosuke finished tying his shoes everyone had quickly gathered.

"Alright, start the warm ups Okamura-kun," Araki-Sensei stated motioning with her shinai.

About thirty minutes later Rinnosuke was covered in a light sweat and wheezing. He was completely mystified how any others could still be standing strong after such an intensive warm up. Araki-Sensei spoke with the captain, Okamura Kenichi, and the vice-captain, Fukui Kensuke. After they had their conversation the three passed out three colored shirts.

"Welcome to team green," Kensuke said as he handed Rinnosuke a green shirt.

"T-Thanks," Rinnosuke said hesitantly taking the shirt.

Rinnosuke noticed that Atsushi got a blue shirt and Tatsuya received a red.

"You five are team white," Araki-sensei informed a group of members that didn't receive shirts, "We're having practice matches, and we'll splitting the gym. Each match has thirty minutes, then the winners go against each other and the losers go up against one another, we'll be doing this four times!"

Rinnosuke glanced around picking out his other teammates.

"First is Red verses Green and White verses Blue," Araki-sensei announced, pulling aside one of the members that got left out to be a referee for the other game.

The coach went to the same side in which Rinnosuke was going to be starting off on.

His heart fluttered and he forgot his earlier fatigue from the warm up as he became overcome with anxiety.

"What position are you good at?" Kensuke asked dribbling the basketball they would be using for the game as each team was given a short time to settle themselves.

"Uh… any will do…ah, um… I wasn't really a starting member when I played before…" Rinnosuke stammered his voice unsteady as he spoke.

"Alright, just calm down, it's just a practice game," Kensuke said with a reassuring smile. It didn't look reassuring on his scary looking face.

"R-right."

Araki-Sensei tossed the ball up, helping them start their game. Somehow the ball shot in Rinnosuke's direction and into his hands. At first he seemed stunned to actually receive the ball and when his brain started functioning he moved towards the side of the court that everyone was already heading towards.

He ended up tripping over his feet., the ball slipping from his hands and heading out of bounds. Rinnosuke slowly stood, face bright red and looking like he was about to cry.

Tatsuya jogged passed, in his passing he patted Rinnosuke's head, "Just calm down."

Rinnosuke bit his bottom lip, his expression growing determined as he moved towards the other side of the court to go on defense.

_If I can't get this right then there is no point in me coming here…_ Rinnosuke thought, beating himself over for being so lame. _I'm risking everything, now is not the time to mess around._

The coach watched the players with a slight frown. She had mixed the teams up pretty evenly by making sure no one had an outright advantage. She watched Rinnosuke especially, he seemed rather average, hardly a player that would keep to Yousen's strong image. The only way he could make up with it if he had some sort of special skill.

"Senpai!" Rinnosuke shouted out after Kensuke had managed to steal the ball from the second year player. Rinnosuke was standing a little past half court, prepared to receive a pass this time.

The vice-captain quickly shot the ball in the first years direction the moment he saw that the boy was clear. Rinnosuke this time managed to rush forward properly. He did a left layup, earning his team to points.

Nothing special, still rather average and his form was a little sloppy.

He turned from the hoop with a frustrated expression. He was biting his bottom lip as he started forwards back to his defensive position.

_He just successfully made the first point, why does he seem so frustrated?_

Due to a screen Rinnosuke's mark shifted to Tatsuya. The coach was aware that this match up gave Rinnosuke no chance, especially when Tatsuya went to shoot. Rinnosuke jumped up, doing his best to block the shot. He took the bait, and the shooting guard did his favorite mirage shot. Himura was infamous for his fakes, making him a difficult mark.

Rinnosuke shoulders sagged as he turned to look at the ball falling to the ground and rolling away. He looked back to Tatsuya and straightened.

_He's not one to underestimate, after all Murasakibara acknowledges him…_ Rinnosuke thought jogging towards his offensive position near the hoop. It was hardly a good spot for a small guy like him, but no one said anything about it.

_Two against three, twenty five minutes to go…_ Rinnosuke watched the players in view. Everyone was focused, no one was going to take this practice game lightly especially with the coach watching.

Taking a calming breath, Rinnosuke glanced to Tatsuya; he had decided to keep Rinnosuke as his mark.

Tatsuya had glanced towards the ball just as Kensuke crossed the half point line. When he looked back Rinnosuke was moving up. Tatsuya inched forward, keeping a close eye on Rinnosuke and the ball.

Kensuke decided an attack on the other side of the court. The third year in role of shooting guard on the green team shot the ball from the corner. The ball bounced on the rim and everyone jumped up to get the rebound.

Surprisingly the one to retrieve the ball was Rinnosuke. He was holding the ball protectively before he made a quick pass to the second year on his team.

Another attempt at the basket and again everyone was jumping up for the rebound.

Everyone was sure that Rinnosuke getting the ball was a fluke yet they began to have doubts as a second time he had captured the ball.

This time he didn't pass but backed out to the top, taking control.

His eyes never left Tatsuya's as he slowly dribbled the ball.

When Rinnosuke stepped back Tatsuya was sure he was going to make a shot, but instead he passed it to Kensuke who had managed to become wide open just under the hoop.

Rinnosuke glanced towards Araki-sensei, then scratched his head.

_I'm going to be swallowed up… its really pitiful how much I suck compared to these guys…_ He thought with a heavy sigh.

The score was now twenty-three to thirty with Red in the lead and fifteen minutes left. They were given a short two minute break. Each team was taking the chance to come up with a special attack plan.

"Keh, Himuro's really laying on the fake-outs," Kensuke commented wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt.

"One moment, I'll be right back…I need water," Rinnosuke huffed and went straight to the water fountain.

After quenching his thirst Rinnosuke turned and nearly ran into Atsushi.

"Talentless kids should just quit," He mumbled.

Rinnosuke froze up for a few seconds before his first clenched at his side and his eyes narrowed. His aura seemed to completely change as he looked away from the giant first year and headed back to his team.

_I'll make you acknowledge me Murasakibara Atsushi; I'll make you take back your words…_ Rinnosuke silently vowed, fuming with anger. His change in presence was noticeable, even the couch wondered what had changed his mood.

"I'll be taking point guard, I hope you don't mind. We can switch later… if my plan doesn't work," Rinnosuke stated before they were going to start again.

"A-alright," Kensuke reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter Two~~ and so much ooc ness...and more to come OTL GOMEN!

Sorry if you have to suffer through my lameu writing... but i hope you enjoy it over all lolol

err yeah o3o I've got chapter three done, still working on chapter four sooo i'm not going to say much...

sorry if there are mistakes... i didn't really skim over it at all (i sort of did chapter 1 but i'm sure there will still be mistakes)


	3. Chapter 3

**Passion, Determination & a hint of Revenge**

KuroBas fan-fiction

Chapter 3:

Rinnosuke took the lead, facing off Tatsuya. Everyone seemed on their toes, ready to get as much points as they could in the short period of time remaining. Rinnosuke took a deep calming breath and met Tatsuya's eyes. He had a fierce, determined look that actually startled Tatsuya. Rinnosuke took that surprise to his advantage. He passed the ball and rushed in the opposite direction.

Rinnosuke managed to cause Tatsuya stumble over one of his own teammates as Rinnosuke and Kensuke exchanged places. It wasn't often that such a mix up got anyone, especially Tatsuya. It was a beginner's mistake.

The third year shooting guard took the shot, earning them three more points to their score.

_Not good enough…_ Rinnosuke thought glancing towards the couch as he headed towards defense.

_What is he up to… _Araki-sensei thought looking Rinnosuke over.

Tatsuya this time went for a fake-out, intending to make a pass that would eventually lead back to him so he could make a shot. Instead he found the ball had not followed his intended pass. Rinnosuke had slipped behind him, with the ball, and surging towards the other side of the court.

_More!_ Rinnosuke raged after successfully securing two more points on their side.

"Scary, Tachibana-kun has turned into a fierce wombat." Kensuke stated with a small chuckle.

"A wombat?"

"Well, he's cute and cuddly looking," Kensuke explained with a shrug, "Don't you just want to hold him and carry him around?"

"…What's gotten into you Fukui-kun?" The third year questioned looking Kensuke over.

Kensuke shrugged as they had to focus on the game once more.

This time Rinnosuke once again tried to steal the ball from Tatsuya, but he was unsuccessful. At least he had made some impact as Tatsuya's pass had lost some power.

_I need to crush them._ Rinnosuke pushed himself to continue on. Rushing to the hoop to snag the rebound, only there wasn't a rebound.

_His speed keeps increasing, but that isn't always good…_ The coach silently observed folding her arms as she watched.

_I need to crush them._ Rinnosuke dribbled the ball, walking towards the half court at an easy walk. _How? I'm just a below average player… why do I think I can crush them and prove myself to Murasakibara?_ He took the step over the line. _I'm not stupid…think…think, use your brain If you don't have a skill, create it!_

Rinnosuke glanced right over Tatsuya, taking in each player.

The third year shooting guard had a short range if they wanted successful shots. Kensuke was strong, befitting to be the vice-captain and a starting member; he would be easy enough to rely on to bring them success. The second year was average in shooting but good at reading his marks movements, only really useful for screens and passing. Then the other second year, an average center, probably better as a power forward.

_That's not enough…how can I use them to the fullest? How can I use myself for the fullest_? Rinnosuke gritted his teeth. He wasn't one for taking his time, and everyone seemed slightly resentful for it. They really didn't have much time.

Twenty seven against thirty-two, they really didn't have the time to hesitate.

"Senpai," Rinnosuke gestured that Kensuke should switch.

He passed the ball and they quickly exchanged places, but Rinnosuke wasn't done changing.

"You play as a power forward, I'll take up the back," He said to the second year.

"Wha-?"

"Go!" Rinnosuke snapped motioning to his senpai to move forward. _What can I do?_

Ten minutes left now, thirty to thirty-two now.

Rinnosuke rubbed at his temples, thinking as he went towards the other side of the court.

"Let's run and go," Rinnosuke said tugging at Kensuke's shirt.

Instead of guarding his mark, Kensuke let Rinnosuke pull him toward the top of the three point art. Tatsuya's brow furrowed as he noticed one of his teammates wide open.

"Okay, go," Rinnosuke said pushing Kensuke one direction.

Just was Tatsuya crossed over, he found the ball out of his grasps. Rinnosuke had slapped it away, in Kensuke's direction. Rinnosuke didn't give chase, instead he stood and watched Kensuke even their score.

Tatsuya glanced towards Rinnosuke; the boy was glaring at the ground. Why? Why did he seem so upset?

_I can't let them score!_ He glanced to the other side. Atsushi was under his opponent's basket looking completely bored and ready to nap. _I'll show you…not even your talent can stop hard work!_

Five minutes passed and they were fighting for the lead, forty-three against forty-four.

"There is no need to play so seriously…" The second year said to Rinnosuke. Despite it he was playing just as seriously.

Practice matches were a way to prove and show for to the coach. It was their chance at possibly becoming a regular.

_Oh right…I'm just trying to make it on the team…_ Rinnosuke thought glancing towards Araki-sensei. _Am I doing alright?_

He was feeling incompetent, especially since his body burned and ached, to think he had to play three more rounds was disheartening. He was so weak and untrained compared to these players.

_Wait a moment…where are the other first years? This can't possibly be all the players in the team… Isn't Yousen fairly known? Such a strong team should be popular._

Rinnosuke let out a heavy breath, now wasn't the time to think about such things. He needed to figure something out quickly, he could only mentally kick himself for not being better prepared.

_If I could only use that…but if I did they could trace it back to who I really am…_ He shook his head, getting the train of thought out of his mind.

Kensuke was coming, quickly trying to come up with a plan to put them in the lead.

_I'm so useless… no I can't think that way! I just need to focus on winning._ Rinnosuke rolled his shoulders before stepping forward to mark Tatsuya.

_It seems he lost some of his determination…_ Tatsuya observed meeting Rinnosuke's solid brown eyes.

"Forget it," Rinnosuke said under his breath glancing off to the side.

Tatsuya wondered what that was supposed to mean, Rinnosuke didn't give off any type of feeling of giving up.

_He's going to steal the ball again_, Tatsuya realized as his watched Rinnosuke move straight towards the third year player on Tatsuya's team. The third year was facing of Kensuke yet he noticed Rinnosuke approach. He wasn't discreet about it, he didn't have to be.

In a single blink of the eye Rinnosuke had the ball and was speeding towards the opposite side. Tatsuya was right on Rinnosuke's heels. The transfer student stopped took two steps back and fired the ball without a single moment of hesitation. Rinnosuke watched the ball in its high arch as it reached the pinnacle and started to fall towards the hoop.

Tatsuya went forward, hoping that he could at least get the rebound. Rinnosuke was there by his side, eyes on the ball. The other players were now reaching them, on their toes wondering what would happen.

The ball circled the hoop and continued until it fell through.

A small, sad and distant, smile spread across Rinnosuke's lip before he lurched forward. His face paled and his smile disappeared.

_Ugh, I feel like I'm going to sick-up…_ Rinnosuke thought feeling dreadful at the thought, his stomach flipped over. _Maybe I've overdone it… No I'm good. I'm fine. I'm not sick at all. _He tried to make himself believe he wasn't feeling nauseous and that it was on his head. Mind over Matter.

The transfer student made his way more slowly, using the back of his hand to wipe the cold sweat from his brow. Araki-sensei noticed Rinnosuke's sudden shift, though she didn't entirely know what was wrong. She watched him walk, wondering if perhaps he had landed wrong and injured himself but he showed no signs of limping.

"I'm not going to let you do that again," Tatsuya informed Rinnosuke.

"Two minutes left," Rinnosuke judged, trying to even his breathing.

* * *

Author's Note: OTL just shoot me... ;3;

anyway...some more of Rinno-chin's personality showing and intentions... I kind of haven't decided on Rinno's specialty so 'he's' kind of running about from position to position a lot haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Passion, Determination & a hint of Revenge**

KuroBas fan-fiction

Chapter 4:

The moment the game ended Rinnosuke stumbled to the nearest trash can and emptied his stomach.

"You'll be alright, this happened a lot to most of our first years," Kensuke stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rinnosuke looked towards his senior, he felt terribly shaky now. "Isn't four games a bit much? Thirty minutes is just ten minutes shorter than an official game and we're not even getting that many breaks in between…"

"It's kind of more laid back than our usual practice though…" The second year stated, "I mean at least the coach isn't hitting us with her shinai," He made a motion as if he was using a sword over his head.

"Is that what that's for?" Rinnosuke asked wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he glanced at the coach. She was looking over at them. Rinnosuke quickly turned back to the trash bin as his stomach lurched. Having already emptied his stomach, there wasn't much that came out. "We need to come up with an attack plan," He said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry about it too much." The second year stated.

"Just play your best n' don't let the other team score, and try not to run yourself down," Kensuke said as he patted Rinnosuke's head.

Rinnosuke frowned. It was a plan but not a very well thought one. It kind of felt as if he was a part of the team but he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't feel at ease until the coach told him that he was in.

"Oh right," He said looking towards his upperclassmen, "Where are the other members?"

"Huh? Oh! Well they're in the second gym. We only practice as a whole club Monday's and the occasional Friday."

Rinnosuke slowly nodded his head, "Oh…um, I never got your names… Mine is Tachibana Rinnosuke…"

"I'm Otomo Junichi, you can call me Otomo-dono or the great and powerful Tomo." The third year informed with a broad smile.

"I'm Tagawa Yuuto," The taller second year stated.

"…Nishimura Hideaki."

"Alright, you break is over, get started with the next match!" Araki-Sensei called out pacing the line she had been observing from.

"Here, just drink a little," Himuro said as he offered Rinnosuke a bottle of water.

"Thank you…" Rinnosuke mumbled as he looked at Himuro in surprise.

"It's no problem," He replied, "…Some advice for next time, if you keep to one position you won't run yourself ragged and it'll help your teammates know which grounds to hold."

Rinnosuke blushed, "Ah-ah r-right, thanks again…"

_I was too caught up in myself… old habits die hard._ Rinnosuke let the lukewarm water sooth his parched throat and also wash out the rancid taste of bile.

"I'll be taking center if that's alright with everyone."

The other members of the green team looked to Rinnosuke. There was no possible way for someone of his size to secure such a position. He was at least best for small forward. As they considered his fatigue they could only nod and agree.

Rinnosuke smiled at them, "Thank you."

"Ah, it'd be best if you never show the captain such a face," The Junichi commented, glancing away and back at Rinnosuke, "He might cry."

The vice-captain chuckled and herded his team to the face the other team.

Yuuto, as the tallest within their team, was taking the jump going against a tall, lanky, long faced teen. Rinnosuke admired how most of the club members were exceptionally tall, there only seemed a few players at an average height. Rinnosuke was probably the shortest to practice with them.

The tip-off went in favor of the other team, Rinnosuke's legs burned as he rushed to keep them from scoring off another point. Luckily everyone was starting to feel the effects of their vigorous warm-ups and previous game.

_We have to win this one; I'm not going to let them score once if I can help it. I need to go against Murasakibara, today might be my only chance… _He reached forward trying to steal the ball or at least knock it forward out of reach. Rinnosuke's opponent was feeling the pressure of having him right on his heels, and because he was feeling rushed the player was beginning to lose the ball just trying to keep it from Rinnosuke.

Rinnosuke put his hands up and slowed the moment he realized the player had lost the ball and could not recover it in time.

Already breathless, Rinnosuke once again was feeling nauseous. His legs felt heavy and weak and his hands shook unsteadily. He left the ball to Kensuke and Junichi while he went to his offensive position. His only intention was to catch rebounds and send them back to his teammates, on either offensive or defensive. Any other plan would leave him unable to play throughout the whole thirty minutes.

_I can do this… I'm not entirely weak…right?_ Rinnosuke watched feeling useless towards his teammates.

Kensuke ended up making the first point, his three pointer just barely falling into the hoop.

Rinnosuke stumbled forward before jogging to the other side of the court.

The coach tapped her shinai on her shoulder as she watched. She contemplated pulling him out, but the fire in Rinnosuke's eyes made her want to wait. She was curious as to how he would keep up his pace and if he would show her something new.

The next fifteen minutes dragged on, both teams struggled to gain a lead. When it was time for their three minute break the green team was in the lead, twenty to eighteen. No one seemed to want to even give the other team one single point. Rinnosuke had proved to have a natural luck, especially when it came to stealing and getting rebounds.

It wasn't as if he had an admirable jump, most other players could jump higher than him yet he still managed to get the ball.

Not going against either of Yousen's aces had brought them both at ease and yet at the same time they seemed to be playing more fiercely.

Araki-sensei was rather proud of her team, yet she couldn't help but feel a wave of irritation every time she saw a beginner's mistake.

_I want to sit down, but if I do I won't get up,_ Rinnosuke said as he eyed the floor. He glanced to the clock several times, wondering if he could make another fifteen minutes. _How does she expect us to do this two more times? Is she insane?_

"You've done enough for today," Araki-sensei stated as she approached Rinnosuke, "You can go on home now."

Rinnosuke stared at her unmoving. In the moment he had forgotten that he was just trying out, and he realized he had failed to impress her. Several eyes fell on Rinnosuke as they comprehended what they had overheard.

"Right...thank you for today…" Rinnosuke said in a neutral voice.

He felt numb. He barely remembered entering the locker room. He stuffed his school uniform in his bag and only changed his shoes; he could find the energy to do anything else.

_Was he right? Should I have given up before even trying?_

* * *

Author's Note: uhhh well made up some characters (finally gave his teammates names haha) and it took me to write this even though it's not that long... :3 i hope you like the ending of this chapter... haha

OTL I'm doing some more studying up so I can at least make the regulars/actual characters not seem so ooc... hopefully it'll seem better in the next chapter if not then... well i dono ;3;

~~ I actually was originally going to let him finish this little squirmish but i changed my mind, mainly because Rinnosuke has like zero stamina and shouldn't have even survived the fifteen minutes of the second round lolol he's sort of weak in that department haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Passion, Determination & a hint of Revenge**

KuroBas fan-fiction

Chapter 5:

Rinnosuke settled at his desk, his muscles ached and he felt sleep deprived yet he ignored it all and pretended as if he were perfectly fine. His physical state hardly compared to his mental chaos. He kept thinking of the things he could've done better.

_What am I to do? Why didn't I make it? Why did I even come here?_

"Good morning, Tachibana-kun," Mimiko greeted with a bright smile as she took her seat.

"Good morning," He said looking to her. His eyes ran over her face, doing his best to remember each distinctive feature to better recognize her.

"So…how do you like our school so far?" She asked, trying her best to keep up a friendly conversation.

"It's a nice school…a little on the cold side though," Rinnosuke answered with a small laugh.

"I know! To think in another month it'll be summer!"

_I was hoping that I could join the basketball team before Interhigh, but they've probably already started the preliminary matches… _Rinnosuke smiled and nodded his head, looking to the door as Tatsuya entered and behind Atsushi ducked his head to avoid smacking it into the doorframe. His chest tightened as his failure to prove his own belief was metaphorically being shoved in his face.

_The worst part is that he won't even care or acknowledge it…_

"Excuse me, Karasuma-san I'll be right back," He said before heading out the door.

Rinnosuke stepped through the bathroom door and froze when he came to face with a female. His face turned a bright red and he quickly fled to the male restrooms. To his luck not many people had witnessed the mistake and the boy's room was empty.

_Crap I think that girl was in my class…_ Rinnosuke thought glancing at his reflection as he stood in front of the sinks. _I hope she doesn't say anything… Would a normal person say something about it? Is she normal?_

His embarrassment nearly caused him to forget his aching body, nearly.

Slowly Rinnosuke returned to his classroom. Mimiko greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun," Rinnosuke murmured before once again sitting at his desk.

Tatsuya looked Rinnosuke over from the corner of his eye. "Good morning," He greeted with a polite smile.

"Mn," Atsushi grunted using the chair of the desk in front of him to prop his feet up. The giant looked ready to fall asleep.

Rinnosuke swallowed down his emotions and faced the front of the class, watching the homeroom teacher enter and call for everyone to settle down so he could take attendance.

The day's classes were Social Studies, Geology, English, P.E., Home Economics, and Art. Rinnosuke felt utterly exhausted when it was time to head down and change for P.E. Seeing Araki-sensei gave him the same anxiety he had when he first spotted Tatsuya and Atsushi.

The class passed without any words exchanged.

By lunch Rinnosuke wasn't quick enough to dodge being roughed up while he got his food. The canteen was as bad as a mosh pit, everyone hardly cared what happened to their surroundings as long as they got what they wanted.

As he returned to the classroom, Rinnosuke looked over at Atsushi's desk. It was compiled of snacks such as chips, crackers, and a mountain of sweets. Atsushi noticed Rinnosuke's stare and looked to him. He unwrapped an umaibou and started to consume it in two large bites.

"Murasakibara-kun," Rinnosuke said turning from his desk. The purple haired teen looked at him with dull violet eyes, "Please play a one on one basketball match with me."

"No, don't want to," He murmured opening a bag of barbeque chips.

Rinnosuke looked him over, "I'll buy you your favorite snacks from the canteen for a month, that is if I lose."

"Un…alright," Atsushi said standing.

Rinnosuke's heart fluttered, he knew the likely hood of him winning was near impossible especially with his tired body. Each limb felt so heavy and it burned to move.

Those who had overheard the conversation slowly followed them to the gym, everyone wanted to see the match. Word spread quickly enough to gain a fairly good sized crowd, everyone wanted to watch the idiot who challenged their basketball club's ace.

_I've motivated him, he's going to crush me…but if I can at least score one point…then maybe… _Rinnosuke gritted his teeth glaring up at Atsushi.

"We'll play to twenty points, street ball rules," Rinnosuke announced dribbling the basketball. "Challenger starts."

Atsushi shrugged, it made no difference to him.

Taking a calming breath, Rinnosuke looked up into Atsushi's eyes. It was one of his conditioned responses to stare into his opponents eyes. Atsushi stood directly in front of the hoop. Rinnosuke slowly started to dribble, inching forward while he tried to think of an attack plan.

_Which side is weaker? Right or Left? Which hand is his dominant hand? I can't tell, I haven't yet gotten a chance to observe…_

Assuming that the transfer student wasn't going to attack anytime soon, and the idea of getting his favorite snacks from the canteen for free cause Atsushi to reach forward with the intention of stealing the ball.

Rinnosuke's jaw tense as he pulled back, and rolled around Atsushi in one swift motion. A few students watching murmured in admiration. He went straight for a layup yet just as the ball smacked into the backboard Atsushi grabbed it with one colossal sized hand.

Seconds later Atsushi scored first.

Rinnosuke scooped up the ball, biting his bottom lip.

_Just one point…just successfully break through once._ He vowed to himself silently.

A few times Rinnosuke stumbled or even fell, and not long Atsushi was halfway to finishing their match.

"You can give up now, the end result will be the same," Atsushi stated squaring his shoulders.

"Would you seriously say that if you were going against one of your previous teammates?" Rinnosuke questioned, knowing the boy's arrogance set himself above all the other members of Kiseki no Sedai.

Atsushi shrugged, "I dono."

Rinnosuke scoffed glancing off towards the crowd for a moment.

_He doesn't even know who I am! I might as well be an ant to him. I'm going to get that one point!_

The smaller boy contemplated going up close but Atsushi could reach around him without a problem and steal the ball. Rinnosuke thought of several plans, but only one stood out.

Rinnosuke glanced to the right as he took another step back and took the three pointer shot. Murasakibara jumped up, intending to catch the ball in the air. His fingertips touched the ball. Atsushi glanced noticing Rinnosuke wasn't in sight and turned to prevent the ball from going into the hoop. He nearly ran Rinnosuke over but stopped himself in time.

_If I really do have any luck let it be now! _Rinnosuke jumped up, hand meeting the ball as it started to tip out. He pushed the orange ball into the hoop feeling Atsushi's presence right behind him. The giant teen tried to stop it, but it was already too late.

_It worked?_ Rinnosuke stared down at the ball as it stared to roll away. _Did I really do it..?_

Atsushi didn't wait for Rinnosuke, he quickly slammed the ball in to make up for the point he was unable to stop.

Rinnosuke looked towards the taller boy a wide smile plastered on his face. He hardly seemed to care he was losing, Atsushi hardly understood. Of course he never would, not even if he would lose.

_If I can get one point, then I can get another…right?_

* * *

One little win for Rinno-chin! But will it really count? will he be able to gain another point? Find out next time on Passion, Determ-

Okay enough of that haha, so yeah! Chapter 5~~

I'm currently working on Chapter 6 and one of Rinno-chin's secrets will be revealed! DUN DUN DUN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Passion, Determination & a hint of Revenge**

KuroBas fan-fiction

Chapter 6:

Rinnosuke collapsed under the hoop, his chest heaved and his lungs burned for air. Everyone had started to leave once they realized the skirmish was over, and the results weren't any surprise. Atsushi had absolutely crushed Rinnosuke, he hadn't allowed another point to get pass.

"…Thanks…Thanks for playing against me," Rinnosuke said looking up at the purple haired giant.

Atsushi stared down at Rinnosuke, seeing nothing more than a cockroach. He pulled a hard candy from his pocket and popped the candy in his mouth the second he unwrapped it. Rinnosuke smiled a broad smile that didn't fit the face of a loser.

"I really hate your type the most," The tall first year muttered and trudged back towards their classroom.

Rinnosuke sighed, the smile instantly dropping and he looked towards the small clock placed over one of the gym's entrances. The small boy wiped away the sweat accumulating on his forehead. His muscles ached, it made him wonder if he could stand up again.

"Here, you're going to be late for class." Tatsuya informed holding out his hand to Rinnosuke.

"Doesn't that mean you'll be late too?" Rinnosuke retorted while taking his classmates hand.

Tatsuya easily lifted Rinnosuke to his feet; it was almost as if the boy weighed absolutely nothing. He also noticed that the new student had small hands. So how was he able to steal the ball so many times?

Rinnosuke flashed a smile at Tatsuya, "Thanks."

Tatsuya stared at the back of Rinnosuke's head as they walked back to class. He certainly was an odd one.

When Rinnosuke got to his seat, he frowned at the lunch he had bought from the canteen. He didn't have the time to eat it now and the exercise had left him ravenous. His stomach even groaned and grumbled at the sight of the delicious looking meal. Rinnosuke regretfully stuffed the food in his bag, he would have to eat after school.

"Are you alright, Tachibana-kun?" Mimiko questioned as she glanced from behind Rinnosuke to Atsushi and then to his face.

Rinnosuke slowly settled down into his seat, muscles screaming, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." His smile was polite and courteous.

"Oh…that's good." She returned the smile, a small blush colored her cheeks.

By the next break, Rinnosuke match against Atsushi had been the newest gossip. His failure was spreading quickly and Atsushi hardly seemed affected by it. In fact after eating through the lunch he had collected he started on some snacks he had in his desk. Occasionally the teacher would scold him but they really didn't do anything about it. They must've been intimidated by Atsushi, he was taller than them.

Rinnosuke ended up yawning the moment they were dismissed. The fatigue from the previous day and the small one on one today had left him full out exhausted. He sluggishly started packing his things away and was one of the last ones out of the classroom.

_I got one point, but that point was really meaningless after all I'm not even in the basketball club… _Rinnosuke stared longingly at the gym before turning away and starting for the nearest bus stop.

The bus stop had a horde of students nearly all intending to take the bus and hurry on home or to whatever destination they desired. Perhaps not all would take the same buss, but no matter the first bus would be just as crowded as the second.

An icy wind had Rinnosuke hating the location of the school and his decision to attend the school more than ever. Rinnosuke rode the bus all the way until it reached the bus station, from the bus station he walked to the closest subway station. He had to wait a while for his train, and he rode in a cramped and crowded cart for at least an hour or so before he got close enough to home that he could walk.

His stomach interrupted his thoughts and instantly reminded Rinnosuke of his uneaten meal. While walking he decided to eat. Even for being so hungry Rinnosuke ate with control. Hunger was no stranger to him.

* * *

Tachibana Ryunosuke sat in one of the few chairs at the window in his hospital room. He had a good view of the city and the front entrance of the hospital. There were a few trees and benches but few people were actually using the small area. Everyone always seemed in a hurry going in the hospital or coming out. Ryunosuke would've normally felt depressed and questioned the pathetic meaning of life but the medication he was taking was powerfully good. The self-inflicted wounds on his wrists were starting to itch but the banding prevented him from scratching.

All the nurses stared at Ryunosuke with eyes full of pity; they talked to him like he was so fragile, and whispered about him behind his back. Ryunosuke didn't want to be pitied or helped, he just wanted out. He could faintly see his reflection in the window, pale with dark circles under his eyes. He only slept when he had no more energy to give or the effects of the sleeping pills they gave him after dinner took effect. They wanted to send him to an asylum but they couldn't and his father would never allow it.

"Hey, Ryu."

Ryunosuke smiled and turned to his twin, Rin. She looked so much like him but at the same time not at all. She was fairly healthy looking, if you over looked her small, malnutrition, frame. She didn't have a haunted look and when she looked at Ryunosuke's drugged smile she seemed sad and angry at the same time.

"Hey, Rin," Ryunosuke greeted taking in the bag that hung from her shoulder. It was her duffle bag, and she usually always brought a game to occupy their limited time together.

"I brought Go this time, do you wanna play?" She set the bag on the chair that was hiding in the corner near the bathroom.

Ryunosuke nodded his head, there was little to do in the hospital. He felt like he was already in an asylum.

"Yes, I was getting really bored."

Rin smiled, "I thought so…" She went pulled the small table and then the chair in the corner while letting her brother turn his own chair around. "I heard from Kazuki… that you might be able to get discharged…"

Ryunosuke frowned. She always called their father by his name. "He's not Kazuki, he's our father."

Rin let out a small laugh and shook her head, "Let's not have this conversation please."

She took the board from her bag and set it on the table. Ryunosuke stared at her. How did she feel about Ryunosuke if she couldn't even see her own father as her father?

"Black or White?"

"Black," Ryunosuke replied, he noticed the effects of the drugs were beginning to lighten. He was starting to frown as his thoughts were growing darker along with his mood.

Rin let out a sigh, she usually tended to stop herself from sighing. "You are feeling better right?"

Ryunosuke slowly nodded his head, "Yes…I'm better," He waved his hand dismissively, "Let's not dilly-dally, I have the intention of winning."

Rin smiled, "You've never been able to beat me."

"I liked your hair longer…you know when we were younger, before mom and dad split."

Rin's smile instantly vanished and the hand holding the black stones was starting to shake.

"It'd be bothersome to grow it out…" Her voice sounded estranged and hallow but Ryunosuke hardly noticed he just took the container away from her and sat down in his seat.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, here is the new chapter six! Added some more info on Rinno-chin but mainly i kept it the same as the previous one. I hope you like it just the same. I'll be taking down the notification and hopefully work on chapter 7, I actually have an idea of what I want to write for it so I'll hopefully update with that soon :) Thanks for reading, following, faving, and reviewing!


End file.
